


What do you need?

by bby_acheng



Category: Ant-Man (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Scott Lang, Comfort, Let him at least have a home a warm bed and food @comics, Light Angst, M/M, Post Ant-Man (2015) issue #5, Pre-Relationship, Protective Tony Stark, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Scott about to get what he deserves, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no beta we die like thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_acheng/pseuds/bby_acheng
Summary: "I… I don't know what to do." He slumped even more in defeat."Ask me.""Ask you what?""What you need, what you want to do. Ask me."Tony goes after Scott after his little stunt and Scott finally asks for help
Relationships: Scott Lang/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	What do you need?

**Author's Note:**

> This was also something I found in my drafts and it was basically half way done so tadaa!! 
> 
> My heart consistently hurts for Scotty, both mcu and comic Scott get so much shit and are so underrated 😔

After saying his final goodbye to Cassie, Scott returned home with a heavy heart, if he could call the plastic dollhouse on the roof his home. He came to Miami because of his daughter but now there was no longer a reason for him to stay besides his company but even that wasn't going well. As he considered his options and what he should do with his life, he arrived to where his temporary home was and waiting next to the dollhouse was Tony Stark himself.

"Nice house."

"I'm surprised but not impressed." Is how Scott greeted him.

"This your big dream? After I gave you that opportunity and won fair and square, you ditch me for this?" He gestures to the house.

"My daughter moved here. My ex thought it was safer here from both villains and me." He laughed bitterly. "Everything I do is for my little girl, I want to give her the best life possible but I can't do that without being near her."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" The other man sighed. "I could have arranged that for you."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" 

"It means I fucked up, I fucked bad Tony. She was right about me, I can't keep Cassie safe. I just put her through more danger." He laughed again and took out his helmet. Scott wanted to throw it against the wall and smash it but he refrained, he didn't have another one so he let it fall. "My kid just got out of the hospital again. Darren Cross is alive again because of the Pym Particles that used to be in my daughter's heart. His son blackmailed Doctor Sodheim to transfer Cassie's heart to him, the surgery was a success."

"Scott-"

"Her body was rejecting the new heart that Doctor Sodheim transplanted to her." The tears were already burning behind his close eyelids and when he opened his eyes to look at Tony, the tears started to fall steadily. "I had to go inside her and make sure she wouldn't die. I didn't even know if that would work, she could have died because of me Tony. I wasn't there to protect her because I was fighting a puny villain that was sent to distract me… And now Darren is running wild again and everyone thinks I saved my daughter's life but I didn't. I just endangered her, I can't do it again. I can't-"

He let himself slump against the door that gave access to the roof and wiped his tears away. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tony said sincerely as he sat next to Scott. "I'm glad she made it through."

"Me too."

"But you're wrong about something. You did save her Scott."

"Tony-"

"It doesn't matter where you were, they'd still try to get her anyway. She was a marked target."

"I should have noticed something was wrong before."

"But you didn't, sometimes you can't anticipate things. They just happen and trust me I know what I'm talking about." He patted the man on the back. "This is exactly what I was talking about before, you need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" 

"Running away from your problems. You fought so hard till now, you even rejected my job and now you want to run away from her?" 

"How else will I keep her safe? I have to."

"It's pointless Scott don't be stupid. They know she's your kid even if you stay back, they'll learn and still use her against you."

"I… I don't know what to do." He slumped even more in defeat.

"Ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"What you need, what you want to do. Ask me."

"I need a place to stay." He said after a couple of minutes of silence and Tony nodded. "I need to stay close to my daughter and keep her safe."

"Good, I'll help you."

"What?" He asked bewildered. 

"I said I'll help you."

"Why?"

"Scott…" The man sighed. "Scott you are a brilliant man. You're smart and kind, it's just so happens you don't have the best of luck. I- I do care and I want to help."

"If this is because you think you owe me because I saved your li-"

"Scott you're my friend, is it really that hard to understand? But I can't help if you don't ask me and tell me what's wrong."

"Oh."

He let the words sink in and felt warm. He didn't think that Tony, the Tony Stark, thought of him as a friend. Scott has been so used to fend off for himself and running away that now he was scared. But he wasn't alone anymore, Tony was here and wanted to help him. 

  
  


"Tony…" He started. 

"Yeah what's up?"

"Will you- Can you help me?" He asked hesitantly and the man offered him a warm smile. 

"Took you long enough."

"Also sorry for uh-"

"It's all in the past. Now about you come home with me so you can eat a decent meal and sleep in a real bed."

"That's- That sounds amazing."

"Great! Let's go home then."

"Yeah, home."

He nodded and followed Tony, a small smile gracing his features, perhaps life didn't have to be so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scott is my favorite hero along with Tony so when I read the comics, I got excited to see them as friends!! And Scott's situation hit me hard and I just felt like I had to do something!
> 
> After what Scott pulled with Tony I feel like he'd try and go after Scott and he'd learn the conditions he was living in and has lived in and I just think he wouldn't let him live like that. Tony has the heart and money to provide for Scott and so he'd end up as his accidental sugar daddy 😎
> 
> Which brings me to my next point uhhhh... That if people are interested maybe I can follow that line of thought? Who knows not me


End file.
